The Mosquito and spider
by pikminbiomaster
Summary: Mosquito's back, and he's going to make things right.
1. Chapter 1- When i was at my oldest

Mosquito flew directionless through the night, his mind and body reduced to that of a single bat, how many days had passed was beyond him, he didn't care, his mind was to small and simple to understand more then 2 words. Only these 2 words drove his wings to continue frantically flapping. The first thought was something the bat that once was mosquito couldn't understand. The word "spider" kept appearing in his mind, he knew not why, but he understood the second word in his head clear as crystal- blood.

More days passed as Mosquito flew through the lifeless woods that surrounded the headquarters of arachnophobia, now in ruins. After what must have felt like an eternity Mosquito's fragile form finally found something it could sink it's teeth into- a hare nibbling on some greenery. Swiftly Mosquito plunged his fangs into the hare's neck and drank as much as he could from it's small frame. As his thirst was satiated the thought of blood began to fade, and the meaning behind the word spider began to become clear. "Arachne-sama!" His mind snapped into focus, his purpose suddenly renewed. The bat jolted up from the hare and frantically looked around. Where was he? How long had it been? He grew more and more infuriated as he realized how lost he was. Even more so as the memories came flooding back, he had become careless and allowed that foul mage to best him, he had let the locks to arachne's chamber become undone, he had failed her a countless number that day.

But where was she now, how was she, he had to know. He hurriedly finished his meal and fluttered off once more, only a few minutes past before he realized just how tired he must have been, his wings were failing him and he began to slowly descend once more. Before he hit the ground he found a stroke of luck, a fawn and it's mother slowly traversing the woods. He landed softly on the fawns back and began to suck the blood he desperately needed. The fawn sensing something on it's back as it's energy was being drained let out a shrill cry. The mother reacted swiftly and kicked the bat off with it's hind legs. Mosquito flew and hit a tree trunk with a "thud" as he let out a groan, the mother and fawn quickly fleeing.

Mosquito sighed. "Let's hope that was enough to get these old legs walking again." He then shed his cumbersome bat form for something quicker. He had meant to return to his form from 200 years ago but was confused to find he had only reverted to the present. Mosquito let out a sigh. "0 years ago, when I was at my oldest." He was small in stature, barely taller than a child, a top hat adorned his head as he wore a twin tailed suit, accented by a bat bow tie. Grey whiskers and a uni brow framed his face before pointing to the ground. His nose was pointed and sharp. "It must be all I can muster with what blood I've managed to collect. Still it is better then forcing my arms to flap any longer." He said as he stretched. "Now a monster my age could use a walk through the woods."

Hours later, with hardly anything else to eat Mosquito finally happened upon a village. "Finally I can enjoy a real meal." He said with a wicked grin before closing his eyes somberly. "I suppose dinner should wait until I've found out what has happened during my absence." Mosquito walked on into town and entered a random tavern, it's sign reading "The fine flagon bar". Mosquito quietly stepped in, there was no people as it was midday. Mosquito made his way to the counter and was pleased to see how quickly the barkeep made his way over to serve him. "Good evening sir, how's the day been treating you?" Mosquito let out another sigh. "Not very well I'm afraid." The barkeep gave him a smile. "cheer up bud, we've lived this long, might as well enjoy the rest of our years."

Mosquito glanced up at the barkeep, he certainly was a man of age, at least by a human's standards. "How has the world been as of late anyways? Hard to keep track of it myself these days." Mosquito spoke wearily. "Heh, I know what you mean, I only know as much as the people I serve do. Thankfully I get enough travelers to get a big enough picture." Mosquito raised an eyebrow, prompting the barkeep to speak further. "Well the biggest deal is they beat the Kishin, so the madness has died down a great deal." Mosquito's eyes widened. "The Kishen was beaten? By who?" The barkeep shrugged. "Bunch of folks from the DWMA." Mosquito frowned. "What about arachnophobia?" The barkeep gave Mosquito a look. "Those guys have been out of business for awhile now, that DWMA sure is good at stomping out chaos." Mosquito shook his head. "What of their queen?" Mosquito pressed for more information. "You mean the witch Arachne? She got beaten, even got her soul eaten to make a death scythe I hear." Mosquito felt a glimmer of hope. "Only 1 soul was eaten?" He asked to make sure. The barkeep gave mosquito another look. "Well how many souls could a person have?" Mosquito grinned. "You'd be surprised." he answered back. The barkeep chuckled at what he thought was a joke. "Nothing like old timers talking about life to make them older." Mosquito chuckled back. "You still seem plenty young to me." The barkeeps grin widened. "Just for that you can have a drink on the house."

Mosquito looked up at the barkeep. "I suppose a can have one before I go." He then impaled his nose into the barkeeps shoulder and began to drink. He stopped as soon as the man's face became pale, he didn't want to kill this one. "Thank you, that was delightful, you've kept yourself healthy, you should be proud." He spoke to the barkeep who was leaning over the counter, unable to stand up now, letting out faint wheezes. "Here let this be your tip for your excellent service" Mosquito continued as he pulled out a packet of violet pastilles. "It's important to keep your blood sugar levels regular after giving blood." The barkeep simply stared as mosquito made his way out. Before he stepped out of sight he turned back and spoke once more. "From one servant to another, I hope you manage to live as long as I do." With that he left.

Now alone the barkeep slowly grabbed the pastilles and dumped a few of them into his mouth. He immediately felt better. That was when he noticed his nose seemed to be sharper, almost pointed. He suddenly remembered the old mans nose. "I don't know what this means, but I hope it don't mean trouble." He said as he tapped his nose.


	2. Chapter 2- Back to Work

Having enjoyed his meal he wasted no time in leaving the town, he had quite a bit of work ahead of him. Just from the tidbits of information the barkeep had provided he needed to collect the 7 remaining souls of Lady Arachne, find that useless excuse of a demon weapon Giriko, and build up arachnophobia from the ground up AGAIN. He let out a long sigh, he was getting to old for this, but he figured maybe the third time was the charm.

"First things first" Mosquito decided, "I should head over to the nearest reservoir for Lady Arachne's soul." Lady Arachne, in her unending perfection, had multiple fail safes in place, and while she had figured they wouldn't have fallen for the mere disappearance that she pulled last time if she simply offered up 1 of her 8 souls the 7 could go to predetermined reservoirs. Frankly while it cost Lady Arachne one of her souls, Mosquito had to admit he preferred this method over the previous one, after all instead of waiting another 800 years to be revived she could be up by tomorrow, all it took was someone collecting the remaining souls. Although that also meant if he failed then she would never reawaken. Mosquito shivered at the thought . Failure wasn't an option, it never was. He had already failed his mistress 2 times to many he only hoped he could set things right again. With this thought in mind he began his journey to Loew Village.

After weeks of uneventful travel coupled with only a few "meals" in between he arrived at Loew village and immediately grew concerned at the change, Mosquito hadn't yet quite figured out how much time had passed since his most recent failure but it couldn't have been this long. The once quite village of Loew was now an apparent fortress, with golems patrolling the entire town. While he was perfectly capable of passing into the village without much bother as he pretended to be a frail grandfather only eager to visit his grandson he was becoming increasingly worried as the checkpoint official explained these cursed golems were built to stamp out any residual chaos left by Arachne a few years back. This disturbed him in 2 ways, the first was it had been years, not months has he had first assumed, and 2 that the town had been actively searching for remnants of lady Arachne's power for those years. Still if they had found her soul in this village they would have boasted about it for centuries. No he knew her soul must still be dormant here, he needed only find it's location.

While he hated to admit it he had no clue where to start, it certainly wasn't one of these accursed golems, they couldn't go 5 minutes without muttering some nonsense about being on guard for chaos, the fact the DWMA had sanctioned such burdens upon this village made it clear they weren't willing to take any chances. But this also meant they thought these silly toys were enough, not a single meister or demon weapon was present except for one demon weapon he recognized to his disdain.

"Giriko you oaf, figures you'd be slacking off again, we must waste no time in reviving lady Arachne." The girl stared blankly down at the old man. She had no idea who he was but something did seem familiar about him, and the words "lady Arachne" did ring a bell. "Who are you sir?" She asked politely. Mosquito frowned "Are you in there Giriko? Knock it off already I told you we haven't time to waste!" The girl only blinked in response. "I'm sorry but I don't know a Giriko I wish I could help you too but I'm just an orphan." She said with a downcast look at the end.

Mosquito's nose twitched in impatience, this girl was clearly one of Giriko's descendants why had he not already taken her over, and what was this orphan nonsense? Mosquito closed his eyes and let out another sigh. When he opened his eyes he put on a smile and tried to act kindly, he was going to play along he decided. "Oh I'm very sorry dear, I must be confusing you with my grandson, you do look similar, tell me what happened to your parent my poor dear?" He pressed quickly, if this was Giriko's idea of a joke he was in for a world of hurt.

The girl was put off by the sudden personality switch but for some reason felt she could talk to this man freely, something she didn't feel she could do with the other townspeople. "Well" she began "My uncle got possessed a few years back and reawakened lady Arachne-" She stopped, why did she have such warm feelings toward lady Arachne, why did she even refer to her as "lady" Arachne anyways, anyone else here that recalled the events simply called hew witch Arachne. While she puzzled through these thoughts Mosquito coughed "Go on" he prodded. "Right." She replied. "My uncle did a few things died, then my mom got possessed, she killed my dad, I ran while she did that. She later died apparently along with whatever possessed her."

Mosquito blinked. This wasn't a joke, that moron Giriko actually got himself killed. He never put much faith in the oaf but this level of incompetence was almost unthinkable. Mosquito cursed under his breath. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that I wish you the best of luck then young lady." He made to leave her but the girl called out to him. "Please wait Mr. Mosquito, I want to help." Mosquito stared at her, she certainly seemed earnest, and she was at least more polite than Giriko. His memories must still be there even if his soul wasn't. He grinned. "Very well you may assist me Ms.?" he asked. "Gen" She offered. He coughed lightly. "Very well Ms. Gen any idea's as to where we might find one of lady Arachne's souls?" Gen thought a moment until a memory seems to surface. She nodded her head in reply. Mosquito gripped the tip of his hat. "Very well then, back to work it seems."


End file.
